


Kalte Nächte

by ekim



Category: Nofandom, i hope that's not illegal or something oh golly
Genre: Alcohol, Angels, Demons, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Talking Animals, Talks of Rape, angsty, earl's perspective, no fandoms here, no underage actually happens, some characters have powers, underage is mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekim/pseuds/ekim
Summary: Earl's life is tough, but he likes it that way. When he's sent a party invitation to a cabin he used to live in, he expects a few drinks and some games, but then he's back home. When he arrives, he's treated coldly. He ignores the judging glares and minds his own business. Suddenly, he's struck where it matters most and is hurt exceptionally. The Cabin's doctor is the coldest out of all the residents. Earl is forced to get medical help. But, during the time spent with him, Earl gets to know the doctor in more ways than he expected..





	Kalte Nächte

**Author's Note:**

> my very first writing (that i've got the guts to post). and hahaha guess what it's of my original characters. how fricken great is that? but seriously don't be driven away by that fact. i swear this work is cool. enjoy!

Earl kept his distance from the Cabin. His ranch needed to be constantly tended; cattle given their daily bails of hay, eggs collected from the chickens, and horses brought into the barn. And the residents of the Cabin liked it that way. Most people disliked his presence there, so he lived at his ranch house to keep things balanced.  
One day in fall, Earl was invited to a party being held at the Cabin. It was about Sock growing his first chest hair or something unimportant. They always made up a lousy excuse to party.  
Earl climbed into the driver’s side of his teal Ford F-150. He stabbed the key into the ignition and shifted into gear. As he continued driving down the dusty, gravel road, no thoughts came to mind, other than the assessment that he needed a shave.  
After the forty minute drive came to an end, Earl’s ass was sore and he had a pain in his legs. Every day he felt older and older. He grunted as he slammed the truck door shut. One beer- maybe two, and he’d take off back home. The sun would be setting in a couple of hours, anyway, and getting to bed at a good time made his day so much easier.  
He kicked his boots off while still standing on the porch. He pushed his thumb against the button of the door handle and nudged the screen door open. It was odd that the screen door was the only barricade from the outside to the inside, while the oak door was completely opened already. They must have been expecting him. He shrugged and closed both doors, setting his muddy boots on the designated shoe mat.  
The inside of the Cabin was warm and filled with delicious smells. He heard chatter filling the rooms of the bottom floor. There was a boisterous laugh that sounded from the living room, which Earl immediately recognized as Hut’s. He figured heading to that area would be his first plan of action.  
“You came,” a flat toned voice came from somewhere close to him. He couldn’t seem to recognize the voice, this time.  
“Sure did. Thought it was time enough that you fellas had peace without me. It just so happened this occasion popped up and I stopped by at the same time,” Earl responded simply, although he was looking around for his chatting partner. Eventually he spotted a dark silhouette standing in the doorway that lead down to the basement. He finally put a name on who it was now.  
“Beer is in the kitchen.” Nach stepped out of the doorway. His brown hair was combed neatly; his mutton chops had been cut down to longer sideburns. Instead of his usual formal attire, which was black dress pants, a white button up shirt, and suspenders, he wore dark blue jeans, a plaid flannel shirt and a dark vest to match. Nach looked more casual.. more approachable.  
“Thanks, pardner.” Earl nodded with a smile at Nach and took off towards the kitchen. He could feel those baby blue eyes follow him as he walked, but ignored it.  
Red and Elm spoke quietly at the kitchen table large enough to fit everyone who lived in the Cabin at. Both of them looked over at him, their smiles fading.  
“Grey,” Red nodded solemnly at Earl.  
“Red.”  
Elm didn’t greet him and only stared with cold, loathing eyes. Elm could pick all the fights he wanted, and by God, Earl would beat his ass any day of the week, but not tonight. He did not drive forty minutes to a party after a surprisingly tough day just to get kicked out five minutes later. He came here to have a beer and relax, and if anyone wanted to get in his way, he’d let them damn well try. Nothing would hold him back tonight, not even the cold stares or cranky residents.  
Red shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Elm had taken interest to something stuck on his shirt. Earl scanned the voluminous kitchen for the beer he was promised. Two boxes, one half full, sat on the counter. He plucked two bottles from the cardboard when Red spoke up from behind him.  
“Supposed ‘te be rat’er cold tonight. T’ank ‘te Lord it be clear skies till T’ursday.”  
“Oh, yeah? Glad to hear it. Last thing we need with this cold is snow. I still got hay to rake,” Earl responded politely. It was nice of Red to make conversation, but the tension was still thick enough to cut with a knife. “Y’all both have a good night now.”  
“You, too,” Red replied when Earl was already out of the kitchen and walking into the living room.  
In the corner of the L couch sat Frost and Sock. Frost’s eyes were glazed as he watched the television, while Sock jubilantly bounced up and down, pointing at the several colorful pictures glowing from the screen. Willow, Nach’s daughter, who was probably six, was playing with plastic horse figurines and other varieties of toys in front of the television. Sasha waved her hands around in emphasis as she blabbed drunkenly with Hut, who surprisingly seemed invested.  
No one noticed Earl, besides Frost, who only raised an eyebrow and grinned at his presence. Earl wanted to keep his appearance barely known, so he did nothing to initiate any idea of conversation with Frost. He crept to the other corner of the room that was desolate, sitting down into the leather recliner. He pulled the lever back slowly and brought up the leg rest, depositing one beer on the floor beside him.  
He snatched the red cigarette lighter out from his shirt pocket, levering the bottle cap off with it. The T.V. was hopefully too loud for anyone to hear the pop of the lighter against the glass neck of the bottle. Earl took a sip of the room temperature beer and leaned back, sighing contently.  
Earl was roused from his nap by hard jabs into his left arm. A high pitched neigh rung in his ear before he opened his eyes. Willow was galloping a plastic horse across his arm, making different horse noises. She clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth to signify the sound of horse hooves against solid ground. Her other hand jingled a velvet bag strung with a long string around her neck. It sounded like coins were inside of it.  
“On Dasher, on Dancer..” she mumbled as she continued to gallop the horse across his arm. He closed his eyes again. If Willow didn’t mind his presence, maybe she could influence the rest of the residents, too.  
Before Earl went back to sleep, his mind flashed images of when he first arrived. He thought of how Nach’s hair was combed nicely, how his clothes were more casual. Nach looked like he was ready to socialize, but he was standing alone in the basement door. How long had he been standing there? Why wasn’t he in here, spending time with his family?  
Earl opened one eye and glanced around the dim room. He took note of Frost watching him, but other than that, Nach was nowhere to be seen. When he woke up, Earl would go and find him if he still wasn’t in here or with Elm and Red.  
Suddenly, a sharp pain jolted Earl from his sleep. He sat up and slunk forward in the recliner, groaning lowly. His vision went white for a few moments, but the pain kept throbbing and sending spears down his thighs and pitting in his stomach. He gasped in shakily and looked around to see who hit him square in the balls.  
To his left, again, stood Willow, who looked absolutely mortified. Behind her, a choir of laughter erupted from those sitting on the couch.  
Another wave of pain and he yanked his knees up, his hands cupping himself through his jeans. He grit his teeth, warmth growing in his face. Slowly, Earl looked down at Willow again, watching the culprit hide the bag of coins behind her. His pupils were slits against the golden color of his eyes.  
“What in God’s green Earth are you doin’, kid?” he managed to grumble at her, although his voice cracked in either pain or the desperate longing to raise his voice to a shout.  
Her mouth opened to reply, but all that came out was a sob. Her eyes began to water, and Earl knew instantly that he made a horrible mistake.  
Earl looked up at the faces staring directly at him and Willow, waiting, watching.. He locked eyes with Frost’s. He could feel the taunting smirk driving at the other’s lips; those eyes spoke nothing but trouble and malice. Hatred bubbled up from within Earl and the image of choking Frost to death, wiping that shit eating grin from his face, felt empowering.  
“Wat ‘te heck’s happened in here?” Red stood in the doorway with Nach at her side. She looked as stunned as Earl felt.  
“Willow just totally decked Grey in the nuts. Holy sh..” Sasha was cut off by a sharp elbow to side. Hut glared at her, while she shook her head insensibly, mouthing the word, ‘what’.  
Willow ran to her father’s leg and clutched on for dear life, sobbing into his pant leg. He gently picked her up and rocked her up and down, patting her back comfortingly. Out of all the expressions Earl had watching him, Nach’s cold, emotionless face hurt the most.  
“Yes, our poor Grey was just hit directly in his testicles,” Frost added, his voice dripping with mockery.  
“Son,” Earl’s voice was dangerously hushed, “you better get running, because hiding ain’t gonna save you now.”  
“Oh, I honestly doubt you’ll be running within the next week, so I believe I’ll be perfectly fine right. Here.”  
That was Earl’s breaking point. He straightened his legs and slammed the leg rest down. Frost bit his lip.  
“Enough!” Nach’s voice shook the entire house and everyone froze; no one breathed. Willow was gone from his arms, while Red was nowhere to be found. Nach looked around the room, like a hawk surveying a field for mice. All eyes were on him now, waiting for the next discipline.  
Nach spoke up again, his voice unchanged. His gaze was on Frost, and for once, Frost looked scared. “You told her to do that. Are you an idiot, or are you that corrupt? She’s going to have nightmares about this now, and it’s all because of you.”  
“I didn’t mean for her to..” But Nach wouldn’t let Frost finish.  
“You did not mean for what? For what was obviously going to happen happen? For Earl to react angrily towards her? To scare her?” Nach flexed his fist open and closed. “Hut, take care of Frost. Make him sleep outside tonight. One blanket.”  
Hut mumbled in German and stood up, shuffling towards Frost and grabbing him by the arm, leading him outside. Nach watched with satisfaction. Earl watched also, internally grinning.  
“You.” Earl’s attention was brought back to Nach, his self congratulation fading into fear. Nach was pointing at him. “You are with me.” He turned around and walked towards the kitchen, glaring over his shoulder at Earl.  
Earl did as he was told and traipsed after Nach. As he passed by Sasha, she held up an OK hand gesture, moving her hand forwards and backwards, winking.  
Nach was standing next to the kitchen table. Thankfully, Elm had left during Earl’s time in the living room. Earl slunk towards the table and took a seat, which Nach seemed pleased with. He jerked open a cabinet drawer, obtained a white dish towel, then set it under the freezer’s ice maker. The machine whirred with effort and did nothing for a few moments, but eventually dispensed several chunks of ice into the towel.  
“I try to treat them like adults,” Nach sighed, wrapping the bundle up.  
“Pardon me?” Earl wasn’t focused on him at the moment. His crotch and stomach were still burning with pain.  
“Them!” Nach exclaimed, throwing his hand up in the air. He looked away, then back again, his voice softer. “Frost, Hut, Sasha.. Elm. But, they act like children. It is a miracle Frost does not actually live here.” Nach rubbed his eyes and Earl noticed the dark bags underneath them. “Enough of my complaints. I understand she hit you pretty hard..” he chuckled quietly.  
“Yeah, right in my family’s jewels.” Earl was incredibly thankful that Nach wasn’t angry with him.  
“Alles klar. There is some Ibuprofen in my office upstairs. Do you think you can manage a few steps, or would you like me to get them?”  
“Ain’t sound too difficult. Some stairs might do me good right now.” Earl was uncertain about his notion.  
“Fine.” Nach took off to the steps and already began climbing. Earl hesitated, but pursued after him. Each step sent a twinge of pain that shot down to his toes. After a hellacious journey upwards, they reached the door to Nach’s office. Earl had to lean against the wall as he caught his breath.  
Nach shoved a key into the door’s lock, twisted it, then pushed open the door. He yanked the key out and shoved it back into his jean pocket. He entered and Earl followed slowly.  
“Welcome,” Nach paused, mostly for effect, “to my personal Hell.”

**Author's Note:**

> okay sorry for the rather abrupt cut off but my creativity is running on empty and if i write any longer then the writing will just get shittier and shittier. so stay tuned while i regain my creativity and show up again when least expected 8) oh and i wrote this all on a google doc, so sorry for the different setup? 
> 
> oh, and if anyone actually reads this, then criticism is definitely wanted! i wanna get better with my writing and anything helps.


End file.
